Crash and Burn
by KitaiYao
Summary: The Revolt for One World- a radical group set on destroying the divisions of the world- are out to eliminate the nations, and the personas that represent them.     Based on the song and music video for Savage Garden's "Crash and Burn."
1. Chapter 1

"…_**We've risen, and we're going to take over until we reach our goal.**_

_**That goal…**_

_**When we're finished, the world will be one.**_

_**There will be no more borders, boundaries, or divisions, therefore all war will be abolished.**_

_**This is the way the world started, and that's how the world will be once more.**_

_**We must destroy these people.**_

_**They are only partially human, for they're also the persona of their country in one living entity. **_

_**If we eliminate these beings, we will be on our way to our new world.**_

_**ON WITH THE REVOLUTION.**_

_**THIS REVOLUTION IS ULTIMATE.**_

_**THIS REVOLUTION IS FINAL.**_

_**THIS REVOLUTION WILL PREVAIL.**_

_**WE ARE THE REVOLT FOR ONE WORLD.**_

_**R.O.W."**_


	2. LithuaniaPoland

"_**Television is a one way conversation."**_

"Hey, like, what are you doing? I totally was—The Pollock stopped with a yelp as he was slapped across the face. Feliks continued mumbling under his breatha as he was held firmly and dragged by men in black suits and masks into an armored black van.

"Toris, turn on the TV, I want to see if the ROW is doing anything…" Ivan ordered, sitting on the couch.

Picking up the remote from the coffee table and dusting the wood under it, Toris turned on the large TV as he was told, turning around to watch as well.

So far the Revolt for One World had just been making speeches and holding rallies. But they were growing larger, fiercer, and ultimately dangerous.

"—We must interrupt this news report for a live feed streaming from the ROW."

Toris' eyebrows furrowed. This was new.

One of their leaders, known only for the light blue streak across his mask, stood in front of the camera.

"We have successfully captured our first persona," was all he said before stepping aside.

The Lithuanian gasped.

"Feliks?"

The blonde-haired boy on the screen looked up with a clueless smile. Two guns were held to his head, one on either temple. Though the smile was stern, Toris could see it in Feliks' eyes: he was scared.

"Feliks!"

"Toris~! If you're, like, watching this, I'm totally okay~! You don't have to worry, they gave me this room and it's, like, really nice, to the max! I was just wondering if you could, like, feed my ponies?"

Toris fell to his knees in front of the TV.

"Feliks! Feliks!" He put shaky hands up to the Polish face on the TV. "The ROW got you, a-and you're worried about y-your p-p-ponies…"

The broadcast ended and Toris put his forehead to the TV, completely unable to hide his tears.

". . . Toris…" said Ivan. "Do what you want tonight, you have the day off. But if you stay here, I'll do my best to protect you."

Toris was silent, shuddering with his shoulder on the TV screen.

Ivan sighed, got up and walked over to pick the crying Lithuanian up.

"Shh…" He carried Toris to the couch and lay him down to rest.


	3. RussiaChina

"_**Vanity is a call for attention."**_

October tenth. Wang Yao's—China's—birthday. And here he was, in the back of a van, blindfolded.

Blindfolded, but completely aware of what was happening. There were hands on him, fixing straps and wires and timers—all of which were connected to a strip, a series of explosive tubes. To think, he was China, and fireworks were going to be used to end him.

He was unblinded and dressed in the most elaborate festival clothing the masked agents could find in his house, makeup and all—and shoved out of the van.

"Ai ya!" Yao stood up straight and turned his back on the van as it drove away.

Yao knew the ROW wanted to hurt only him—well, _destroy_ him—but they wouldn't hurt any normal people if they didn't have to. So he anxiously made his way through the crowd of his people gathering in Beijing.

Suddenly someone grabbed his wrist. At first he thought it was a civilian wanting something for his child, but Yao realized he knew those gloved hands.

"You look amazing, Yao…" Ivan murmured from under his scarf.

Under the pale white porcelain makeup, the Chinese persona was blushing. But Yao didn't respond. He captured Ivan's eyes instead, realizing it was a subconscious method of communicating.

"…Yao?"

Yao, suddenly feeling terribly afraid, desperately darted his eyes down to his chest and back up pleadingly to Ivan.

Unable to understand, Ivan made a face of confused sorrow.

Yao hesitated for a moment. Then, with a slight intake of breath, Yao—jumping up to latch onto the Russian's shoulders—kissed Ivan, pressing as close as possible.

When he felt Ivan's arms around him he grabbed one of those arms and placed the hand carefully on his own chest. Ivan jumped, now understanding all too well with a mumbled "Fuck."

Tilting his head to deepen the kiss, in desperate need of comfort, Yao let out a sound of affirmation as the Russian hands began opening his many layers of cheongsams and kimonos.

Yao pulled back just enough to speak.

"Take it off and give it to me, aru."

"But—"

"No, do it, aru."

Ivan frantically unstrapped the explosives and handed them to Yao, who then bolted off toward a field. Ivan followed as quickly as he could before a deafening boom thundered out.

"YAO!" Ivan screamed, still running toward the flashing flames. He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell on a limply moving shape. "Yao!" he gasped, dashing to it.

Yao looked up at Ivan.

Ivan knelt down to look at Yao. The Chinese man was burned, bloodied, and broken, the long clothing that had been torn and scorched hung raggedly from his thin frame.

But he was alive.

Yao was alive and that was all that mattered to Ivan. \


	4. TurkeyJapan

"_**In Cyberspace, contact is anonymous."**_

A chat room. The ROW was out to get him and Sadiq was logging into a chat room.

-Adnan007 has joined the chat.

"Wow, my username sucks. So generic…"

-Adnan007 changed name to iWanttoLive.

"Not much better…but…whatever."

-HitoriJaNai has joined the chat.

-iWanttoLive: Hey

-HitoriJaNai: Hello, how are you?

-iWanttoLive: I'm—

Sadiq paused. "…It's not like he knows who I am…"

-iWanttoLive: I'm scared…for my life…

-HitoriJaNai: . . . As am I.

-iWanttoLive: I don't want to die. I want to keep being what I am, you know?

-HitoriJaNai: Yes, exactly. Even now I am fearful they may come.

-iWanttoLive: Yeah. I mean… I'm tired of them. Can they really get rid of all of us?

-HitorJaNai: I hope not…but… I am glad to have talked to you. I hope someday after this is over we can meet.

-iWanttoLive: …Do you think this is dangerous?

-HitoriJaNai: …I don't know.

-iWanttoLive: Hmm…

Suddenly footsteps sounded in the floor above Sadiq.

-iWanttoLive: I have to go. I doubt I'll talk to you again.

-HitoriJaNai: ? Are they there?

-iWanttoLive: Yeah…it was nice talking to you.

-HitoriJaNai: You as well, I hope you are able to survive! Good luck!

-iWanttoLive: So do I. They're almost—

Sadiq didn't get to finish typing his goodbye.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was so short and took so long to get up! I suck at writing these kind of stories anyway and ones in chat rooms are just...bleh. So ..yeah. DEAL WITH IT ;A;

And for the longest time I couldn't find my notebook I had this chapter written in and I REALLY did NOT want to rewrite it...so...I just...waited...UNTIL ONE DAY I FOUND IT UNDER MY BED. That shows what my life is.


End file.
